Quit Being Nude!
by ReapMe
Summary: A fic I wrote for a challenge a very long time ago. The challenge phrase was "Quit being nude!" Of course lol. I hope you enjoy the slashy goodness of Draco/Harry lovin. Anal, language, and drinking.


*Tap Tap Tap*

Harry woke to the noise and couldn't quite figure out what was happening.

*Tap Tap Tap*

He looked to the window and saw the most beautiful falcon he'd ever seen perched on the sill. Grabbing his wand he cast a quick tempus to see what time it was.

Muttering to himself he went to let the bird in, "Who in bloody hell sends an owl at 1 o'clock in the morning?" The falcon flew to his nightstand and gave a low cry.

"Alright! Alright! Stop making noise! You'll wake Ron." Although from the snores he heard coming from Ron's bed he doubted that a marching band could wake him.

After untying the letter and giving the falcon a transfigured mouse, he sat down to read the note from someone who was obviously either insane or rude, or quite possibly both.

~Dear Potter,

It would be in your best interest to come to the Room of Requirement at 2 am. Be there.

Sly~

"…who in bloody hell is Sly?" Harry battled internally with himself for a few minutes but eventually curiosity won out. Grabbing his cloak and map from his trunk he made his way through the darkened halls of Hogwarts.

He reached his destination only five minutes late because of a detour to avoid Snape on the sixth floor.

'Well here goes nothing.' Turning the knob he pushed against the heavy door that suddenly gave way, tumbling him into a pitch black room.

'Great I've led myself into a trap.' he thought only to have his thoughts interrupted by the sound of footsteps coming close.

Suddenly the room was flooded with dim light from wall sconces stationed every ten feet on the walls that burst into flame. Harry looked up and saw the last thing he would have ever expected to see, Draco Malfoy naked except for a very small towel that didn't really hide much when you were looking up from the floor.

Flushing red in embarrassment Harry picked himself up off the floor and glared at his rival, "What the hell do you want Malfoy? I don't have time to be wasting on you. And why are you naked? Where are your clothes?"

"Come now, Potter. You don't have a life in the daytime, and you want me to believe that you have one at night? Get real. Relax. Have a Martini." The blond offered the glass he was holding to Harry, who looked at it skeptically. "Oh please it's not poisoned Potter. Look," Harry watched as Malfoys lips curled around the lips of the glass. "See? Just Gin and Vermouth. And as for my nakedness I would say that was obvious. I'm going to get in."

Harry accepted the glass but didn't take a drink; instead he looked around the room noticing for the first time that although the walls were stone it could rival any spa he'd ever heard of. Dominating the room was an overly large hot tub bubbling away and looking very inviting.

He was drawn out of his thoughts by Malfoys voice, "Hop in Potter. It feels amazing. Some kind of herb is added to the water to make it more relaxing. It also has jets that massage your back while you sit." Harry just stood there refusing to give in and jump in the hot tub. "Suit yourself but I'm getting in."

Walking towards the tub in the middle of the room Draco descended the shallow steps leading down into the water, discarding his towel in the process. Sinking down on a step just below the water level he felt the soothing heat rise to above his hipbone, barely covering his cock which was already stiffening at the thought of being naked in a room with Potter.

Harry's jaw dropped when Malfoy threw his towel to the side, gawking at the pert globes of his ass and the perfect smoothness of his skin. Realizing he was staring Harry looked away quickly and downed his martini quickly, only stopping long enough for the glass to refill. He looked back up to see Draco sitting half in the tub the water just barely rising above his lap.

"Malfoy do you think you could please put something on? I didn't drag myself out of bed to come and stare at your white ass." He snapped, his face flushing red.

"So you admit you were staring?" he asked, an elegant eyebrow arched. "That's a good start. But you really need to admit you're gay. It will do a lot to help your sense of self-worth. It's not good to lie to yourself. You really should hop in the water is lovely."

"What the fuck are you talking about Malfoy? I am not Gay. I'm Harry Potter. I-"

"Oh get the fuck over it, Potter. I've seen you in the Quidditch showers. You can hardly keep your eyes to yourself. And I'm not talking about Katie or Angelina," Draco sighed.

'This is gonna be harder than I thought.'

Draco slowly stepped out of the water and climbed the steps slowly giving Harry ample time to stare at his body. Walking over to the liquor cabinet on the left side of the room he poured himself a martini, adding an olive on a toothpick for use as a prop.

"Yeah right Malfoy. Slytherins aren't allowed in the Gryffindor showers. Besides there's nowhere you could stand and not be seen." Harry said quickly panicking. There's no way he could know that Harry watched his teammates more than he should.

"Sigh, Potter. You don't really think your family is the only one with an invisibility cloak." He walked to an armchair and picked up a light silvery cloth, much like his own.

Draco lowered himself into the chair his legs sprawling out in a provocative pose. He looked at his victim and smirked. He could already see the bulge in the front of his robes.

Harry's eyes were captivated by the sight of so much pale skin spread out with a complete lack of modesty.

Shaking his head to clear his mind he angrily growled, "Malfoy do you think you could, Oh I don't know, QUIT BEING NUDE!"

"What's the matter Potter does it distract you?" he reached a hand down to stroke his cock almost fully hard by now. Grasping the base tightly he dropped his martini and used the other hand to cup his balls, his head tipping back in pleasure a moan slipping past his lips. Opening his eyes he saw the Gryffindor, eyes glazed, practically drooling at the way Draco was touching himself.

"Do you want to touch me, Harry? Do you want to feel my hard cock in your hand?" he asked breathily, his hand moving up and down his erection.

Finally Harry's control snapped he quickly strode over to the chair Draco was sitting in and dropped to his knees in front of him, swatting his hands away. "If would get out of my way you would find out that hands aren't even involved," he said before lowering his head and engulfing Draco's cock in his mouth, his tongue swirling around the head before swooping down and slowly dragging his lips up the shaft, making Draco moan in ecstasy.

Harry kept his eyes down focusing on not gagging around the thick cock in his mouth. Feeling the man above him start to slowly thrust up to meet his mouth he placed his hand around the base of the shaft stopping him from shoving too much into his mouth.

Draco was in a state of bliss clutching the arms of the chair tightly, his fingers turning white. Releasing the chair he wove his fingers into the hair of the man in front of him, urging him to go faster. Moaning loudly he felt his balls tighten against his body, signaling his orgasm was not far off. Unfortunately Harry also noticed and pulled his mouth off of Draco's penis, releasing it with a slight 'Pop'.

Draco looked down at Harry and moaned at the sight of his flushed cheeks and green eyes bright with lust. He pulled him up to sit on his lap in the chair. Covering Harry's mouth with his own, shoving his tongue deep into his mouth he moaned at the taste of himself on his tongue. Pulling away from the luscious mouth he throatily demanded, "Take off your clothes."

Harry arched an eyebrow at his commanding tone, "Take them off yourself."

"Stand up, Baby."

Harry stood and backed up, giving Draco room to get up. Draco moved toward him and released the catch of his robes sliding them off his shoulders; letting them pool around Harry's feet. Grabbing the collar of Harry's pajamas he ripped them open, buttons flying everywhere, one of them landing in his martini. Lowering his head he licked one of the pale pink nipples adorning the chest before him, feeling it harden before sucking it into his mouth, scraping it with his teeth. Harry grabbed the back of Draco's neck holding him against his chest, making sure he didn't stop.

Draco moved to the other nipple giving it the same treatment as the other, before straitening back up and grabbing the hair at the back of Harry's head and pulling it so his neck arched baring his throat to his lips. Burying his face in the side of the neck before him he licked and sucked the skin before biting him brutally not stopping until he tasted the coppery tang of blood. Raising his head he looked at Harry, whose knees had gone weak at the feel of teeth upon his most sensitive spot. Harry moaned at the sight of Draco, his pale skin made only lovelier by the blood staining his lips.

Using his grip on the back of Harry's head he steered him to the other side of the room where a large bed had appeared moments before. Walking him to edge of the bed he shoved Harry down until he was bent over the bed and ground his erection into the cleft of Harry's ass.

Letting go of his hair he commanded Harry, "Stay."

Stepping back he dropped to his knees behind him, grabbing the waistband of his pajama pants, lowering them over the plump curve of his ass. Dropping the pants to settle around Harry's feet he placed his hands on the warm cheeks in front of him before drawing his hand back and bringing it down hard upon the pert ass in front of him. Harry squealed and bucked against the bed. Correctly interpreting the reaction he did it again and again until both cheeks were bright red and Harry was crying and grinding against the edge of the bed. Rubbing his hands over the rise of Harry's ass he could feel the heat coming from the abused skin.

He slowly spread the cheeks open, staring at the quivering pink pucker. Calling his wand to him he picked it up and cast a cleansing charm, emptying Harry's bowels and cleaning the skin around his anus. Setting down his wand he leaned forward and lightly licked and sucked at the opening before gently spearing it with his tongue. Forcing his tongue deeper into the body in front of him he reached around to grab his cock, stroking him in time with the motions of his tongue. When he felt Harry get too close to coming he let go and stood up, grabbing the lube from the nightstand coating his fingers before pushing one inside the loosened hole. Slowly moving his finger back and forth he twisted his finger around stretching it to take his cock. He gradually stretched it out adding another finger and then a third before lubing his erection and placing the tip against the lubed and stretched entrance.

Leaning forward so he was hunched over Harry's back he growled as he thrust into the body below him, making Harry scream out in agony and bliss. Waiting for Harry to adjust to his length and width he lightly kissed and bit the back of his neck, whispering soft words of approval, "Such a good boy. So tight and hot for me. So perfect." When he felt that Harry was ready he slowly pulled back until only the head was captured by the tight hole in front of him, he thrust forward hard causing Harry to moan and buck back against him. Setting a hard and brutal pace, making sure to hit Harry's prostate every time. Reaching forward he grabbed a chunk of black hair, pulling Harry's body backwards arching his back, forcing him to rise onto his hands.

"God you're so fucking tight. I could fuck you for hours. Beg for me, Baby. Beg for my cock," he moaned feeling himself nearing orgasm.

"Oh god, Draco. Fuck me please! Harder. I want you to fuck me so hard I'll feel you in my throat." Tears were trailing down his face; his teeth were biting into his lip so hard he could feel blood running down his chin. He felt Draco reach around and grab his cock, pumping in time with his thrusts.

"Cum for me. I wanna feel your ass squeeze me tight while you cum all over my hand," Draco moaned. The words were too much for Harry, he could feel his balls tighten and felt himself cumming all over Draco's hand and the bed.

The pulsing of Harry's cock in his hand and the feel of his ass clenching around him was just too much pleasure and he thrust high and hard into Harry feeling his cum shoot out and paint the inside of the still convulsing ass.

After they had both caught there breath Draco pulled out and unsteadily walked back over to the chair he'd vacated earlier. Stooping down he picked up his martini, removed the olive and downed the thing in one gulp. Feeling something that was definitely NOT alcohol go down his throat he coughed and groaned.

"What's the matter?" he heard from the direction of the bed.

"Ugh. I think I swallowed a button…"


End file.
